A Fallen Angel's Tragic Past
by LadyFlonne714
Summary: She had skills that demons would kill to know. But for as long as anymore could remember, she never mentioned her family nor her past. Would the arrival of Prince Derek his annoying girlfriend and mischievous his best friend be able to break her barrior or will someone from her past comes and haunts her.Will she be able to trust them with her secrets or die all alone.Rated M later


A Fallen Angel's Tragic Past: By LadyFlonne714

LadyFlonne: Hello everyone. I'm so excited to finally have my story post up.

Derek: Whatever. Just get on with the story.

LadyFlonne: . . . why are you so mean to me . . . *crying*

Derek: Please don't cry. I'm sorry. Jeez.

LadyFlonne: Alright on with the story.

Derek:*sweat drop* Well she sure changed in a few seconds. You heard what she said. Read the damn story.

Chapter 1: A First Impression

"Kim. Kim!" A girl with deep brown eyes and long jet black hair yelled.

Her long dark green dress was short in the front and long in the back which exposed her nicely toned legs. Around her waist were her sword and a few hidden daggers. She looked about 1,600 years old.

"Kim! Where the devils are you? His majesty is coming very soon and the Overlord wishes to see you."

Before she could even turn around, a girl appear with her arms crossed and eyes closed. Her face held no emotion as she spoke.

"You do not need to inform nor yell for me Regina. I am fully aware of the prince's arrival and of my lord's request. I want you to inform me if the preparation for our guests as any complications. Understand."

"Yes ma'am." Regina sighed and thought of her friend/teacher punishing anyone who screws up the homecoming party.

She winced at the thought of it. Regina learned long ago to never upset Kim. The last person who did make her lose her patience . . . we'll let leave it at that.

"Good. I shall take my leave, my dear friend." And with that she walked down the long hallway.

(In the Overlord's resting chamber)

Facing towards the window, the Overlord watched as his vassals trying to get things in order for his son. 'I wonder if he would accept her.' He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't sense Kim coming in the room. "You wished to see me my lord." Startled, Overlord Klaus turned to his guest who kneeled on one leg had her right hand over her heart and held her head down.

"Yes I do. Is everything ready for my son?" Klaus asked calmly.

"Yes my lord. Everything is ready for his arrival. His room is finished and cleaned properly, the cooks are preparing his meals and the decorations are nearly complete." She said emotionless.

A smile carved its way across his face. His amethyst eyes brighten, his short bluish/grey hair complimenting his handsome face.

"Excellent. It's been 1,000 years since I last saw him. I pray my mother made him future king material . . . if not then I'll be force to follow Plan B." his face became serious.

"What is 'Plan B' my lord?"

(4 hours later)

"He's here! The prince has arrived." A vassal yelled.

The guests turn to the doors of the ballroom to see the prince walking in with a girl and a guy. The girl wore a long sleeved black dress that reached the floor. Her hair, red as blood, only touched her collarbone and her dark green eyes were cold and dangerous. The boy had on a long dark sleeved purple shirt underneath a black vest, black pants and a sword on his side. His midnight black hair was tied at the back of his neck, which looks like a rat's tail. While scanning the room, his bright violet eyes were filled with boredom and mischief. Lastly the man of honor was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a red vest and long black pants. He had his father's hair but his was raven black instead of his father's bluish/grey. Everyone bowed as they walked towards Klaus' seat on the throne.

The prince looked at him with his crimson red eyes and smirked.

"You still alive you old man. I didn't think a man as old as you could live for this long. Happy to see your only heir."

Klaus looked closely at his son and with a heavy sign, "It's good to see you to Derek, Raphael, and Katherine. Welcome." Klaus paused for a moment. "I've decided to declare my successor and who will rule in my place. The decision was quiet simple. This person is skilled in combat, medicine, battle strategies and I must say is even wiser than me. This person has experience the worse things life had to offer at a very young age. So without further a due, my successor, Lady Kim."

"WHAT!?" the young prince growled at him. "What is the meaning of this? Why am I not your successor? I AM YOUR SON! YOUR ONLY CHILD!" Overlord Klaus looked down at his son and spoke in anger. "The reason I didn't chose you was because of your greed. I prayed that you've matured as you aged but . . . it seems that I've mistaken. You've only proven that you're not ready to the throne. Lady Kim is more than worthy to rule in my place. You could learn a thing or two from her, Derek."

"Why you . . . you . . . you TRAITOR!" Derek yelled in pure anger.

Derek threw his fist back and red flames surrounded it. "Dragon's Breath!"

He launched the blast at him but before it reached him, another blast countered it. Everyone gasped at the quickness of the counter attack.

"How pathetic." A cold voice spoke in the shadow.

Derek, Raphael, Katherine followed the voice to a girl, crossed armed, and had a dangerous glare that made everyone, even Derek, shudder in fear. She wore a dark blue dress that was cut in the front only expose her amazingly toned legs. She had on tight long sleeved black shirt underneath her dress. Two swords hugged her small waist and another behind her back. She glanced around the room then looked back at Derek and frowned. She jumped from the top of the stairs and gracefully landed in front of the now irritated prince. She continued to stare at him, sign and faced Klaus.

"Forgive me for not arriving on time my lord. I was informed that an angel was spotted near the castle. I had confronted the angel and learned that his king had send him to gather information of the area and if you had any weaknesses." She started walking towards him and stood beside him. "Have no worries of our pest, he's been taken care of." She smirked evilly.

Klaus raised an eyebrow at her. "What did you do this time?"

She laughed but it sounded so cold that sent chills down your spine. "Let's just say he won't be able to fly, talk or cast spells for a long, long time."

"JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

**To Be Continued . . .**

LadyFlonne: And done.

Derek: Why am I in this damn story?

LadyFlonne: *glare* because I wanted to. It isn't a crime to add someone in **MY STORY **Derek!*smiles* Please review.

Derek: Jeez! And I thought I was scary.


End file.
